throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie M. Caparas
Stephanie M. Caparas (also known as Stephanie Caparas, Mayami Cordero (for Erotica Fiction Penname), S.M Caparas, SMC) (born Stephanie Maricris Caparas, September 15, 1956 in Manila, Philippines) is a Filipino novelist, director, executive producer and translator. She is the author of bestselling novels too many. She dubbed as hollywood director Kathryn Bigelow and Penny Marshall in the Philippines. She is the richest younger sister of komiks writer-turned-director Carlo J. Caparas. Penname *'Mayami Cordero' (for Erotica Novelist) Works Novel *A Liar of Dolce (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Agresibong Kasinungalingan, Katotohanan at (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Aking Hiling (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Amar Negociante (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Ang Sandali: Tilapon may Maruming Ibig (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Ang Masusupil mga Knight Mapanganib na Mangingibig (Biglang Birhen Romansa) (Lifebooks) *Ang Tamang Pastor na Daan ng Kadakilaan Nobya (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Ang Uwak Prinsipe (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Apoy Buhangin at Liwayway Prinsipe (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Asul ng Mangungumit (novel adaption) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *At Huli na Unang Pag-Ibig ni Mr. Arthur Rutherford (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Baby ay Guwapo (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Bitag ng Pag-Ibig sa Magnanakaw (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Bulaklak sa Mataranta nasa Madilim na Gabi (novel) (Azure Seven Books) *Christmas Waltz: Pag-Ibig ng Paningin (novel) (Lifebooks) *Demonyo na Naninirahan sa Buwan (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Di na Ako Aasa pa (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Erl at Kasangkapanin Nobya (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Fatarite ng Dugo (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Happiness (novel) (Masedo Inc) *Hardinero at Magkahon Nobya (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Hatinggabi Araw sa Asul na Bulaklak (novel) (Kananu Book Press) *Hindi ko Alam Pag-Ibig ay Maaaring.... Pagsinta Kaligtaan (Belen Publishers) *Huling Araw Pagkatapos ang Bigas (novel) (Masedo Inc) *Huling Love Dice! (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Gabi Matapos ang Gabing Buwan (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *La Tempesta (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Lalaking Paghahayupan at Birhen Kapuwa (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Layunin Nito ay Namamalagi sa Puso! (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Lilim ng Rosas (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Lulong Linya ng Paningin (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Lunademiyel ay Mawala (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Lunurin ang Kami sa Asul na Pag-Ibig (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Ibahagi Buhay na Puno ng Mga Matandang Lalake (novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Ibinilanggo ng Pag-Ibig (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Ibon na Hawla Kung Hangaan (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Impierno Salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan series (novel) (Azure Seven Books with April Hanna Santos Old Editon, Summit Media with Tomo Kunisawa New Editon) **Bagong Impierno Salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan (novel) *Ginang Magbantay (novel) (Kananu Book Press (Old Edition), Lifebooks (New Edition)) *Katotohanan at Alay (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) **Kasinungalingan at Bala (Katotohanan at Alay: Ang Pagtapos Kabanata)(novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kaguluhan Pang-Aalipin (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Kaligaligan Anino na Bulaklak: Monghe Ipinamamahagi Bulaklak (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kasalanan ay Gumagana Kontrata ang Pag-Ibig Mistiko (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Kalyuhin Umulan (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kapag Nabalisa ang Dragon (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Kasalanan Gumawa ng Mga Labi (pocketbook) (Sunshine Publishers) *Katakawan Pagkanulo (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kuwentong Romansa ng Daji (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Panliligaw Para Nagliliyab Buhangin (novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Pag-ibig at Pagkalito ng Mga Restoran (pocketbook) (Sunshine Publishers) *Pag-Ibig ng Tsismis Din ay Oras na Ginto? (novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Pag-Ibig, Ang Isang (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Patay na Puno series (Sunshine Publishers) *Pulang Koral at Matamis Tinik (Sunshine Publishers) *Pulot Matamis ng Mga Magdamag (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Pumupuna Panghalina (Magtamo ang Labi) (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Magagandang Tudlaan (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Mainit ang Ulo Pampalibog (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Malayong Layo ng Mga Puso (pocketbook) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Mangyaring Iwanan Ito sa Mayordomo (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Kananu Book Press) *Mapagpalayaw (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Masasamang Ibon (novel) (Kananu Book Press) *Matamis na Tadhana (novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Mga Lobo ay, Malambot (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Mga Relasyon na Patayin Industriya (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Mga Mabagsik (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Mga Scammer Paloloko sa Pag-Ibig (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Modern Subordinates is Challenging (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Nahulog Ako sa Pag-Ibig sa Mga Silid Bata (pocketbook) (Belen Publishers) *Nakilala ko Iyo sa Kupas Mundo (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Nakatuon ko Bang Iyo sa Ilalim ng Ulan (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Nolene (Haling na Haling) (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Nokturno ni Bampira (pocketbook) (Kananu Book Press) *Quien es Amor (Delusyon ng Kinuha ang Lalaki) (pocketbook) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Oras ng Dugo (pocketbook) (Masedo Inc) *Sa Tagsibol Langit na Ang Saloobin Kaligayahan sa Pag-Asam (novel) (Sunshine Publishers) *Saan ang Mga Kasalanan (pocketbook) (Lifebooks) *Santo Ibañez Paysahe Paggupit Tunog Life (pocketbook) (Azure Seven Books) *Simply Red (novel) (Azure Seven Books) *Spiral Trap (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Snow White Mansion Life (novel) (Azure Seven Books) *Takas na Mahalin (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Tukoy Klinika (pocketbook) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Tukso ng Rosas (pocketbook) (Kananu Book Press) *Tumibok Pasilyo (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Belen Publishers) *Upang Malaman Ang Pag-Ibig sa Lalong Madaling Panahon (novel) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Unang Pag-Ibig Nobya (pocketbook) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) 'Novel Translation' *Bara no Shukumei series filipino edition (Summit Media) *Koushounin series flipino edition (Summit Media) *Wellness Mart series filipino edition (Summit Media) Comic *Hindi Ano man Dali Para kay Mafia (comic) (Masedo Inc) *Katotohanan at Alay (comic adaption) (as Mayami Cordero) (Sunshine Publishers) **Kasinungalingan at Bala (Katotohanan at Alay: Ang Pagtapos Kabanata)(comic adaption) (Sunshine Publishers) *Kasalanan Ba? (comic adaption) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) (as Mayami Cordero) *Masigla Bala sa Pamilyar (comic) (Sunshine Publishers) debut *Pag-Ibig, Ang Isang (comic adaption) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Sabik gaya Kanilang Anuman Taksil Mabulaklak (comic) (as Mayami Cordero) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) Original Screenplay Movies *Asul ng Mangungumit (Neo Films) *Ayoko sa Dilim (Viva Films) *Bistado na Kita (Viva Films) *I Wanna Take Forever Tonight (Star Cinema and Mayberries Films) *Kasalanan Ba? (Mayberries Films) Movie Adaptation *Amar Negociante (1999, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Good Harvest Unlimited) - Manfred Evangelista and Francis Magalona (with director by Francis 'Jun' Posadas) *Apoy Buhangin at Liwayway Prinsipe (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Taurus Films International) - Jamito Malano and Anton Bernardo (with director by Cesar S.B. Abella) *Ang Ibig Sulat ay Pasimula ng Pag-Ibig (1999, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment) - Romnick Sarmenta, Bobby Andrews, Ian de Leon, Claudine Barretto, Paula Peralejo, Angelika dela Cruz, Judy Ann Santos, Wowie de Guzman, Jeffrey Santos, Emilio Garcia, Jackie Lou Blanco, Angela Velez and Felipe Lantin **Ang Ibig Sulat ay Pasimula ng Pag-Ibig 2 (2004, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Regal Films) - Jamito Malano, Cogie Domingo, Jordan Herrera and Bianca King *Ang Tamang Pastor na Daan ng Kadakilaan Nobya (2003, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Violett Films Production) - Den Pineda, Brando Legaspi, Helen Gamboa, Ramil Rodriguez, Bojo Molina, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Sunshine Cruz and Anton Bernardo (with director by Jose N. Carreon) *Christmas Waltz: Pag-Ibig ng Paningin (2002, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Maverick Films) - Diether Ocampo and Mark Anthony Fernandez (with director by Marilou Diaz‑Abaya) *Di na Ako Aasa pa (2001, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Leandro Baldemor, Carlito Aquino and Jeffrey Hidalgo (with director by Marilou Diaz‑Abaya) *Fatalite ng Dugo (1998, Pinnacle Film) - Den Pineda and Leandro Baldemor (with director by Edgardo 'Boy' Vinarao) *Hatinggabi Araw sa Asul na Bulaklak (2004, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Leandro Muñoz and Sidor dela Cruz (with director by Edgardo 'Boy' Vinarao) *Huling Love Dice! (2000, Mayberries Films) - Mafer Villegas and Marcus Madrigal *Hindi Ano man Dali Para kay Mafia (1995, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Gardo Versoza, Patricio Desiderio, Richard Gomez and Adriano Reyes (with director by Tony Y. Reyes) *Lalaking Paghahayupan at Birhen Kapuwa (1996, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Fluffy Sugar Works Production) - Joko Diaz and Patricio Desiderio (with director by Toto Natividad) *Lilim ng Rosas (2000, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Good Harvest Films) - Den Pineda and Gary Estrada (with director by Laurice Guillen) *Lulong Linya ng Paningin (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Good Harvest Films) - Manfred Evangelista, Roy Rodrigo and Den Pineda (with director by Ramje) *Ibon na Hawla Kung Hangaan (2001, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and MAQ Productions) - Jeffrey Santos and Felix Matias (with director by Francis 'Jun' Posadas) *Impierno Salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan (1991, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and ATB-4 Films) - Chuck Perez, Beth Schiavone and Aljon Jimenez (with director by Francis 'Jun' Posadas) **Bagong Impierno Salawa sa Kabila ng Kahihiyan (2002, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Starlight Films) - Emilio Garcia, Mafer Villegas and Dino Guevarra (with director by Francis 'Jun' Posadas) *Ginang Magbantay (1994, Star Cinema, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and MAQ Productions) - Gardo Versoza and Romnick Sarmenta (with director by Laurice Guillen) *Katotohanan at Alay (1996, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Jeffrey Santos and Mandy Agassi **Kasinungalingan at Bala (Katotohanan at Alay: Ang Pagtapos Kabanata) (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Gerald Madrid and Mafer Villegas *Kaguluhan Pang-Aalipin (2001, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Starlight Films) - Mafer Villegas, Mike Magat, Norman Schiavone, Tonton Gutierrez, Edu Manzano, Bojo Molina, Jake Roxas, Ynez Veneracion, Eric Quizon and Adriano Reyes (with director by Toto Natividad) *Kaligaligan Anino na Bulaklak: Monghe Ipinamamahagi Bulaklak (1997, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and ATB-4 Films) - Felipe Lantin, Raymond Keannu and Leandro Baldemor (with director by Francis 'Jun' Posadas) **Kaligaligan Anino na Bulaklak 2 (2003, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Viva Films) - Jamito Malano, Diether Ocampo and Jordan Herrera *Katakawan Pagkanulo (1993, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Moviestars Production) - Cirino Querubin, Richard Gomez, Miguel Rodriguez, Daniel Fernando and Aljon Jimenez (with director by Marlon M. Bautista) *Kasalanan ay Gumagana Kontrata ang Pag-Ibig Mistiko (2005, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and OctoArts Films - John Prats, Emilio Garcia and Keempee de Leon *Pumupuna Panghalina (Magtamo ang Labi) (1983, Amazaldy Film Production) (as Mayami Cordero) - Emmett D. Asuncion, Jimi Melendez, Ramil Rodriguez, Nida Blanca, Néstor de Villa, Laurice Guillen, Jay Ilagan and Hilda Koronel **Pumupuna Panghalina (Magtamo ang Labi) (2002 remake) (2002, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Millennium Cinema) - Carlito Aquino, Paolo Rivero, Ace Espinosa, Ma. Isabel Lopez, Tirso Cruz III, Ana Capri, Isko Moreno and Ynez Veneracion (with director by Francis 'Jun' Posadas) *Malayong Layo ng Mga Puso (1996, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Seiko Films) - Gardo Versoza and Richard Gomez (with director by Tony Y. Reyes) *Mga Mabagsik (2000, Available Light Production and Neo Films) - Den Pineda and Jay Manalo *Mga Scammer Paloloko sa Pag-Ibig (2000, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Neo Films) - Gardo Versoza and Robin Prats *Modern Subordinates is Challenging (1993, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Good Harvest Unlimited) - Devon Rodriguez and Gary Estrada *Oras ng Dugo (2004, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Maverick Films) - Jamito Malano, Bernard Palanca and Yul Servo *Simply Red (1998, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and Solar Films) - Marcus Madrigal, Felipe Lantin, Noni Buencamino, Julio Diaz, Jamito Malano, Dawn Zulueta, Diether Ocampo, Lucy Torres, Criselda Volks and Michael De Mesa *Tumibok Pasilyo (2001, Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment and MAQ Production) - Den Pineda and Diether Ocampo Original Scripts Movie *Asul ng Mangungumit (2000, Neo Films) - Jay Manalo and Mark Anthony Fernandez *Ayoko sa Dilim (1999, Neo Films) - Gerald Madrid and Lonnie Ilacad *Bistado na Kita (1995, Viva Films) - Jeffrey Santos, Richard Gomez, Miguel Rodriguez, Devon Rodriguez and Leonard Forteza (with director by Jun Aristorenas) *I Wanna Take Forever Tonight (2001, Star Cinema and Stephanian-Michaelaism Entertainment) (as Mayami Cordero) - Den Pineda, John Apacible and Romnick Sarmenta *Kasalanan Ba? (1995, Mayberries Films) (as Mayami Cordero) - Manfred Evangelista and Gardo Versoza *Magagandang Kagandahan (2004, Mayberries Films) (as Mayami Cordero) - Den Pineda and Rodel Velayo Category:Filipino women writers Category:Filipino novelists Category:Iruncanto novelists Category:Tagalog-language writers Category:Living people Category:1956 births